


Silver Screen Dreaming

by Azathothh



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh
Summary: A small thing I wrote of two old ocs.





	Silver Screen Dreaming

She said her dream was to be on the silver screen, I told her mine was to be a radio host.  
We met at a museum in Paris, I was on a case that was getting cool, and she was out to see a play, but wanted to check out the new exhibit beforehand. She was everything I had dreamed of, long, curly black hair, soulful brown eyes, tall and graceful. She was taller than I was, but I didn't mind, she was captivating.  
When I told her I did shortwave radio shows, she lit up and asked to tell me more. It was a nice surprise, most people would just shrug and think of me as some weatherman. Which i was not.  
I told the story of a sharp witted private eye, Vic Spade and his adventures round the globe.  
It didn't pay well, but I dreamt of having my own radio show someday...so it's a start.

We bumped into each other a few days later, by the water. She looked just as stunning, her eyes hidden by a fashionable pair of sunglasses and her hair perfectly styled. She was the type of gal to make a man feel underdressed, she had an air of a high class, well educated woman about her. The type of gal you wanted to impress.  
I however, was...a hurricane. Fell asleep in my dress clothes last night and threw on my old overcoat, just planning to get a coffee. Of course, the one day I walked out of the house looking like a frazzled street mutt, I ran into her.


End file.
